


The Slave of the Powder

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen, Original Poem, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: A poem about drug addiction.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Slave of the Powder

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years and years ago when I was a teenager. It was inspired by Eddie Dean from Stephen King's Darktower novels but isn't exactly about him.

"Tomorrow," he vows, the Slave of the Powder,  
"Tomorrow I'll stop," his voice grows more louder,

He sits and he thinks and he reasons away,  
All the doubts that he has until none of them stay,

He convinces himself it's a cure to heal pain,  
To quieten demons that haunt him again,

It is not a cure, but a demon in white,  
That promises daylight but gives only night,

And each time he surrenders he falls further from heaven,  
It drags him to hell, never feeling forgiven,

Yes, heaven feels farther each time he inhales,  
The powder betrays him, its promises fail,

"Tomorrow, I'll stop," with conviction he'll say,  
But the Slave fails to realize he vowed the same yesterday.


End file.
